Generally speaking, indicia reading devices, also referred to as scanners, laser scanners, image readers, indicia readers, mobile computers, terminals, etc., typically read data represented by printed or displayed information bearing indicia, also referred to as symbols, symbologies, bar codes, etc. Barcodes, such as UPC codes, use thin and thick bar patterns to represent data while more complex coding systems, known as 2D matrix codes, use intricate patterns of blocks and arrangements to store information.
One-dimensional (1D) or linear optical bar code readers are characterized by reading data that is encoded along a single axis, in the presence and/or widths of bars and spaces, so that such symbols can be read from a single scan along that axis.
Two-dimensional (2D) or area optical bar code readers utilize a lens to focus an image of the bar code onto a multiple pixel image sensor array, which often is provided by a CMOS-based or CCD-based image sensor array that converts light signals into electric signals.
Conventional 1D and 2D indicia readers or barcode scanners/readers are known and come in many different shapes and sizes, like 1D and/or 2D wireless handheld barcode scanners used for scanning codes. As should be readily understood by one skilled in the art, the more user friendly and the faster the reader works, the better. As such, there is clearly a need or desire to create indicia readers or barcode scanners that are more user friendly and/or faster. In addition, the accuracy of the reader or scanner is critical. Many scenarios lead to inaccurate or unreadable indicia or barcodes. For example, geometrical distortion, specular reflections, direct part marking like dot peen or laser etch, on screen reading, etc. may lead to inaccurate or unreadable data. As such, there is always a need/desire to improve the reading and accuracy of indicia readers or barcode scanners.
Barcode scanners can include many different options or features for improving the reading and accuracy of the data. One such feature is error checking, or the ability to verify the barcode or indicia scanned. As an example, a portable wireless 3D imaging handheld barcode reader may scan/read the barcodes and may have the capacity of error correcting. However, the standard imaging used in known barcode scanners to scan the 2D barcode and decode the 2D barcode information is based on 2D imagery, including the feature of error checking. These 2D imagery used for decoding and error checking are limited by the 2D imagery displayed and, as a result, do not include any 3D imagery or relevant depth information of the images.
Stereoscopy, also known as stereoscopics or 3D imaging, is a technique for creating or enhancing the illusion of depth in an image by means of stereopsis for binocular vision. Most stereoscopic methods present two offset images separately to the left and right eye of the viewer. These 2D images are then combined in the brain to give the perception of 3D depth. As such, stereoscopy creates the illusion of 3D depth from given two-dimensional images. Prior to the instant disclosure, there was no known indicia reading devices or barcode scanners that employed stereoscopic imagery to decode indicia or read barcodes and/or for error checking the decoded imagery or barcodes read based on the 3D imagery produced from stereoscopic images and the associated depth information from such 3D imagery.
Another feature or option that is growing in need for conventional 1D and 2D indicia readers or barcode scanners is the ability to, not only read standard printed form indicia or barcodes, but also the ability to read indicia or barcodes from electronic displays or screens, like reading barcodes on cellphones, tablets, etc. For example, in many applications (airport ticket checking for instance) the user has to read both regular printed barcodes and electronically displayed barcodes (smartphones, tablets, etc.). Because electronic displays are typically lit to display their contents, the illumination of the electronic display is not required in order to read or decode the display. In fact, if illumination is directed at the lit electronic display, decoding is difficult as the standard illumination from barcode readers produces glares and/or specular reflections. This corresponds to the need for two different working modes. To do that with a single image reader, the user needs to enter a working mode that continuously switches the lighting on and off resulting in a very unpleasant flickering. Thus, there is clearly a need to provide a reader that is user friendly and can easily scan both regular printed barcodes and electronically displayed barcodes.
Therefore, a need exists for a user friendly indicia reader and/or barcode scanner used to more accurately decode 2D indicia or barcode information. In addition, a need exists for a barcode reader that can operate in one mode but able to handle illumination & non-illumination indicia for normal vs. electronic display readings.